Wild Life
by lornakenny11
Summary: Freddy Kingsley falls for Poppy Moore at Abbey Mount, Harriet gets jealous and Freddy's friends join the. P.s I am terrible at summary's.


**A/N** ** Hey Guys I'm Kinda obsessed with wild child so I'm gonna write a fan-fiction! P.s I know my spelling is terrible and I constantly change tenses and I am really bad at fanfics I just write them for my own enjoyment and choose to share them with you guys. This is my first proper fanfic apart from a little one-shot I wrote, I may continue it... Check it out! Its called Meeting my match... all five of them! And its a modern day Hunger Games! Wow Long A/N right? Anyway... Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>Poppy walked up the corridor wearing her not so traditional uniform bumping into Harriet.<p>

"Always make way for the head girl!" Harriet proclaimed in her superior manor.

"Well by all means your Majesty", Poppy said in her ever mocking humor.

"Sorry, Harriet", Kate mumbled pulling Poppy out of the way.

The girls continued walking down to the dining hall.

"I don't know why you guys listen to her she has a severe attitude problem that needs to be adjusted" Poppy explained, matter of factly.

"Because shes the head girl Poppy!" Kate answered.

When they entered the dining hall as Kate and Poppy were walking by Harriet, Freddy and Mrs Kingsley, Harriet ever so slyly tripped Poppy. Much to Harriet's dismay Freddy caught her.

"Watch it there trouble" He said flashing one of his award winning smiles.

"Um.. Thanks" Poppy replied, surprising herself when she started to blush.

Poppy and Kate walked to their table and ate their lamb stew, as Kiki, Josie and Drippy prodded the girls for information about what Freddy had said.

* * *

><p>"So guys guess what the theme for this years formal is", Began Kiki.<p>

"What?" asked Drippy.

"cocktail party!" Kiki exclaimed.

"Alright! How about we go into town Saturday? Get some killer outfits?" Josie offered.

"Sure" the girls chorused.

"Guys hurry up and get ready for the lacrosse game! Its the semi-final we need to keep our heads in the game!" Poppy announced.

The girls head out to the pitch and begin to play.

"Pass Drippy! Over here!" Kate squeals and scores the winning goal finishing the game at a score of 2:1. After the match as the girls are celebrating Freddy goes to go over to Poppy and the girls to congratulate them but stops himself when he gets a text.

_"ugh crappy game right? I can't believe Kate scored she is hopeless at lacrosse, Wanna meet me at the gardens to talk about poetry? xoxo Harriet"_

Freddy quickly writes back: _"Um Harriet... It was a great game.. Abbey Mount won? You know? Us? And I think Kate is pretty good at lacrosse... And I don't want to meet you at the gardens. Freddy"_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday...<strong>

"Get your lazy asses up and get ready we have some serious shopping to do!" Poppy hollered.

The girls groaned. Poppy walked over to Drippy and pulled the blankets off her. Drippy grabbed her pillow and and covered her head. Poppy playfully smacked her on the arm.

Poppy got ready, wearing her maroon floaty top and a pair of dark shorts. Kate wore her blue polo t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans, Josie wore an orange hoodie and jeans, Kiki wore a green zippy and shorts and Drippy wore a pink one shoulder top and a white skirt.

The girls walked down stairs and outside boarding the bus. Suddenly they hear a car racing up behind the bus. The car quickly overtakes. Its Freddy and when he sees Poppy he smiles right at her. All the girls start squealing in delight.

When they get of the bus they head to A-wear to get some fancy cocktail dresses. Poppy gets a short, strapless, light baby blue dress that has a very floaty material and a love heart neckline. There are diamonds around the waist area and more around the chest and back. Kate gets a silky plain dress that is rumpled at the bottom and has a black elegant bow around the waist. Drippy gets a short, strapless, purple dress that is very puffy at the bottom and has a sash and diamonds around the waist. Josie gets a lime green dress that has black embroidery down to the waist and a black bow around the waist and Kiki gets an orange one shouldered dress that is fluffy from the waist down and has a sash made from diamonds around the waist.

After a hard day shopping the girls go for a bite to eat at an English tavern. Surprise surprise Freddy and a few other guys are there. Drippy sits down at the neighboring table so the rest a forced to join her.

"Hey Freddy", Kiki calls out.

"Hey Kiki, Poppy, girls." Freddy smiles.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us to these gorgeous girls", One of the guys winks. Freddy chuckles.

"This is Kiki, Kate, Drippy, Josie and of course, the lovely Poppy Moore" Freddy says motioning to each of us as he says our names.

The girls start giggling and the guys start whistling and slapping Freddy on the shoulder. Poppy can't keep a blush from creeping up on her cheeks as she shyly smiles.

"Shut up" Freddy says smiling, shoving one of the guys half halfheartedly. Everyone just starts laughing.

"Anyway... This is Owen, Jace, Alex and this ladies man is Josh", Freddy said pointing to the guy who called them gorgeous.

"Hey" The girls chorused.

"Are you guys going to the dance?" Jace asked.

"Yeah" Josie answered for everyone.

"Nice to know" Alex smiled.

After lunch Everyone walked out to the village parking lot, where the guys cars were parked and the girls were to get the bus. Suddenly Poppy remembered. She forgot her dress in the tavern.

"Shit I forgot my dress!" She blurted out.

"You can't go back! The bus will be here an second!" Kate warned.

"I have too! Ill be back in time don't worry", Poppy stated.

"I'll come with you, It's a good bit away and there could be anyone out there", Freddy offered.

"Sure", Poppy smiled.

"Guys just go or you wont be back in time for the bus!" Kiki declared. Freddy and Poppy hurried of to the along the way, telling each other random things about their lives. By the time the got back to the car park, the bus, the girls, and the guys, were gone.

"Well shit.", Poppy swore.

"Do you wanna lift? We're going the same place anyway.", Freddy offers. Poppy hesitates.

"I won't bite" He winks. "much". Poppy blushes and gets into the car.

"Whats that pole-thingy?" Poppy asks much to Freddy's amusement.

"Its called a gear stick, you use it to change gears", Freddy explains laughing at Poppy's bewilderment.

"Isn't the car meant to do that?" She questions.

"This is England, not America" He chuckles. Poppy just smiles.

"So wheres your dad? I never see a Mr Kingsley around Abbey Mount.." Poppy enquires.

"He died when I was nine" Freddy admits.

"same"

"what?"

"Oh sorry, my mum.. she died when I was eleven" Freddy doesn't try to say things like 'I'm sorry', or 'It will get easier'... because its not okay, and it doesn't get easier and no one knows that more than him. Besides, Poppy doesn't look like someone who wants pity. The rest of the drive is in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a peaceful one.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Yay! First chapter ;) Anyway, what do you think? If you guys find any errors just write it in a review or PM me, I'd be super grateful! Anyhow.. Should I continue? Got any Ideas? I really need some Ideas and If I use your Idea I will promote your story on this! Hell even if you just send in an idea I'll promote it! :D PM me! :D I can't bevel i wrote 1,338 words! :')**


End file.
